Sophia Hemingway
Sophia Hemingway (ソファイアー・ヘミンウェー, Sofia Heminguwei), is one of the many antagonists in the collab story "DxD: Fragments of Black and Silver". Of the thirteen Longinus Sacred Gears, she wields the ultimate creation-type Sacred Gear, Innovate Clear. She is the daughter of two supernatural beings, a Nephilim and a Devil half-blood, as such, during her childhood, she was the subject of debate of whether she belonged to the Angels or the Devils. Appearance Sophia, being a Caucasian girl of North American descent, is a fair-skinned female with blonde hair. With an average amount of beauty, she cannot be described as either extremely pretty or ugly. As she has a round face, she is typically made fun of by her peers, often being compared to a ball of some sorts, namely a basketball, soccerball, or in rare cases, a tennis ball. TBD Clothes Personality She acts in a manner which is quite anti-social in a way. Though she has no problem interacting with others, and she certainly does not hate doing so, she has a personality that is really hard to get along with. Thus, despite her need and want of more friends, she ends up scaring others away from her. Usually, when prompted to a question, she will respond back with a question like her won. For example, if someone were to question her clothing for the particular day, instead of properly addressing the person and answering the question, she will instead, ask them why it matters and how come they need to know. She does not know that this is seen as particularly rude. Stemming from her childhood, her tendency of fawning over small animals is due to the abundance of "cute" dogs and cats that were in her household. Instead of developing an annoyance to them, she feels that they are God's gift to the world and will even ignore orders from an authority figure if they are possibly compromised. Backstory SOON TM Plot TBA soon™ Powers & abilities Demonic Power: As she is quarter devil, Sophia is not particularly powerful with the usage of demonic powers. Though she claims demonic power is extremely easy to use as a result of it's origins being from imagination. She mostly uses her demonic powers as an offensive tool, with the base of her magical artifacts being the power of the demons. Angelic Power: As for her angelic powers, which are gained from her quarter angel blood, her ability to erect defensive barriers to safely use her Sacred Gear is only paralleled by high-class angels. In contrast, her offensive capabilities with her angelic powers are laughable in comparison. Enhanced agility: Due to her physical-mage battle style, she is noted to have extreme speed. However, without her incredible ability to react in superhuman speeds, her agility would get her nowhere. Magic talent: Because of her constant creation of magic related artifacts, she possess a great magic mind, showing that she is capable of manipulating the tools with great ease and ability. Though she possesses talent in using magic, she does not have a great magic capacity. Equipment Sacred Gear Innovate Clear( , also known as the Miniature Garden of the Green Tree of Innovation. Innovate Clear is most likely the strongest creation type Sacred Gear as it's ability to create any object in quality and size is unparalleled. Sophia's main usage of this Sacred Gear would be instantly creating armor on top of her body and the creation of magical artifacts. Trivia SOONTM Category:Sdanand Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Hybrids Category:Fanon Sacred Gear users